


mengarang terang

by cutiks (fumate)



Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon, Relationship Study
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks
Summary: reandra tak lelah berulah setelah banyak tanya. seperti biasa.
Relationships: L.D. Reandra & Seto Limar
Series: dreams of hearts and crowds [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749967
Kudos: 2





	mengarang terang

**Author's Note:**

> fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispesifikasikan sebaliknya.
> 
> latar di januari 2019.

“Lu ulang tahun?”

Reandra mengunyah, pipinya menggembung bergerak-gerak, alis terangkat tetapi matanya memandang datar. Ia menunjuk Seto dengan garpu bakso.

Seto mengedik. Tak menjawab, hanya lanjut makan. Warung bakso itu penuh ramai di Kamis sore; buruh pulang kerja, mahasiswa lepas kuliah, anak-anak sekolah dan ibu-bapak yang malas memasak di rumah. Seto jarang makan di warung kecil pinggir jalan, tetapi setelah enam bulan kenal Reandra dan mengikuti arus pergaulannya, ia kurang-lebih mulai hafal tempat apa yang didatangi kalangan mana.

Reandra menyuap sepotong bakso. “Gue nanya, Set,” katanya.

Seto menurunkan sendok-garpu. “Lagi makan jangan bicara.”

Itu memancing tawa dari Reandra. Sinis, tapi tidak merendahkan. Seto sedikit-banyak sudah paham perangai orang aneh ini. “Elu, ya.” Reandra mengambil satu bola bakso dari mangkuk Seto, kemudian memasukkannya bulat-bulat ke mulut. Ia mengunyah. Seto yang memandang tak senang hanya dibalas seringai kecil. “Anak mama banget.”

Omongan itu tak dijawab. Barangkali Reandra benar; Seto memang anak mama, jika anak mama berarti ia terlalu kaku mengikuti peraturan rumah yang telah lama ditetapkan jauh sebelum dirinya lahir. Tata krama. Budaya. Ya, ya, budaya keluarga.

Reandra anak nakal. Ibu akan bilang Reandra anak nakal, setidaknya, jika saja Ibu tahu kelakuan asli Reandra alih-alih imaji semu yang selalu bocah itu tampilkan di hadapannya. _Nuwun sewu, Bu, ajeng ngajak Seto sinau sareng_. Serigala pura-pura jadi domba. Namun, ya, karena Reandra licik dan bukan saja cerdik, Ibu tak menahu soal sifat asli Reandra. Sebagaimana pula Ibu tak tahu anaknya kini suka jajan sembarangan di warung pinggir jalan.

Seto sudah pernah melihat dapur warung ini. Tempat cuci piringnya sedikit kotor, airnya kadang keruh, dan sabut yang digunakan sudah amat kusam menjijikkan. Pertama kali makan di sini Seto sakit perut. Alih-alih merasa bersalah telah menyeret Seto makan di sini, Reandra justru mencibirnya. _Orang kaya emang. Udah, nanti juga biasa_. Tiga-empat kali sesudahnya, Seto tahu Reandra benar; ia menjadi terbiasa.

 _Punk bukan cuma gonjrang-genjreng jedak-jeduk cepet doang. Lu mau jadi anak punk? Berhenti jadi anak mama. Belajar filosofinya_.

Reandra anak nakal. Seto tahu ini meski Ibu pun terkelabui. Entah kenapa ia justru jadi dekat dengannya, mengikutinya, mengaguminya. Raden Bagus sepertinya, mau apa bergaul dengan cah gondhes macam Reandra? Itu pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya tak bisa Seto jawab. Jika bukan karena Nova dan Ateng, jika Reandra tak pernah masuk Homemade Trouble, mereka berdua tak akan bersilang jalan. Barangkali Seto masih akan jadi Den Bagus seperti yang Reandra olok-olokkan. Ia tidak akan jajan sembarangan, tidak akan mempertanyakan doktrinasi guru-gurunya, tidak akan tersenyum tegang kepada Ibu tiap kali tata krama dan aturan budaya andalan keluarga diulang lagi di meja makan.

Di ulang tahunnya yang kelima belas, Seto sadar ada perubahan fundamental dalam dirinya, tapi ia belum cukup pandai ataupun dewasa untuk tahu apakah perubahan itu sesuatu yang baik atau justru buruk.

Pikirnya Reandra akan tahu bila ia bertanya—lelaki itu hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Seto, dan mereka sepantar jika berdiri bersisian, tapi Reandra jauh lebih berwawasan darinya. Entah bagaimana. Akses Reandra pada informasi dan dunia tak seluas Seto; Reandra hanya lebih getol memanfaatkannya dengan maksimal, yang mana agak membuat Seto malu (dan ia tahu Reandra memang hendak membuatnya malu, kadang, tiap ia membicarakan isu sosial dan hal-hal pretensius lain yang tidak banyak Seto ketahui).

Seto bisa bertanya pada Reandra, tentu saja. Akan tetapi bertanya pada Reandra serupa bertanya pada Si Kembar yang Abu Nawas temui kala berwisata. Kapan ia berkata jujur dan kapan ia berbohong? Bagaimana membedakannya? Seto tak tahu. Ia tak mengenal Reandra sebaik itu. (Apakah ia _akan_ mengenal Reandra sebaik itu?)

“Set,” panggil Reandra.

Seto diam. Itu tak akan berlangsung lama—Reandra tak pernah suka diabaikan dan ia akan terus berkicau hingga Seto meresponsnya, tetapi untuk sekarang, ia akan menikmati baksonya dahulu. Lima ribu satu porsi. Isinya sepuluh biji. Harusnya hanya enam; dibonusi empat oleh si Mas karena ia kenal dengan Reandra.

“Set.” Reandra berhenti makan.

Ia masih mengunyah. Seto mengangkat alis, tanda samar ia mendengarkan, tapi bukan itu yang Reandra inginkan.

“Seeeet.” Kali ini suaranya memanjang, regang, cempreng mengereng-ngereng seperti bocah ngambek.

Akhirnya Seto mengalah. Ia tidak bisa mendiamkan Reandra lebih lama jika ingin warung ini tetap damai tanpa dibuat ricuh anak kecil kurang perhatian. “Opo meneh,” sahutnya, tak bertanya.

“Lu ulang tahun?” Reandra bertanya lagi.

Seto manyun, membetulkan kacamatanya dengan punggung tangan. “Kepo banget.”

Reandra mengernyit. “Jingan. Gue nanya baik-baik kok dijudesin.”

Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu amat tak perlu. Seto tahu Reandra tahu hari ini ulang tahunnya. Nova dan Ateng, pagi sebelum mereka berangkat UAS tadi (sambil marah-marah, tentu saja, _jangkrik univ ga jelas libur aja telat_ ), sempat patungan menjajani Seto sebungkus keripik madu mentega. Grup pesan WA band mereka juga diramaikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Ateng dan Nova. Mula-mula Seto tak mengerti kenapa Reandra diam saja meski jelas-jelas ia telah membacanya (Seto sempat mengecek). Ia kira Reandra masih marah karena masalah kemarin, atau malas, atau malah buatnya ulang tahun itu produk kapitalisme yang tidak penting dirayakan, tetapi kemudian Reandra datang ke rumahnya. Seto diboncengi keliling kota naik motor tua Reandra; mereka bertandang ke berbagai tempat, dari alun-alun ke sanggar seni tempat teman Reandra mengajar dan kemudian, ya, ke sini. Warung bakso Mas Jarot.

Reandra menghela napas. Tahu Seto juga bisa keras kepala dan sekarang jelas-jelas enggan menjawab, akhirnya pertanyaan itu dilupakan juga. Alih-alih Reandra berkelakar, “Lu ulang tahun kok malah main sama gue.”

Ulang tahun Seto tak banyak berkesan. Tiap tahun ritualnya sama: Ibu memasakkan semua makanan favorit Seto (masihkah itu makanan favorit jika Seto mulai bosan?), mereka makan bersama, lalu keluar entah ke mana—mall, atau _theme park_ , atau tempat wisata lain yang ingin Seto datangi. Waktu Seto masih kecil hal begitu amat menyenangkan; sekarang, setelah terus diulang tahun ke tahun, Seto mengerti kenapa Reandra bilang musik yang repetitif cepat membosankan.

“Kan elu yang mendadak dateng,” timpal Seto.

“Ya kan lu bisa nolak.” Reandra menggoyangkan kepala, menatapnya dengan dagu terangkat.

Tentu saja Seto bisa menolak. Namun mereka berdua tahu apa yang tidak dikatakan, apa yang tertinggal sunyi di antara markah; Seto tak _bakal_ menolak. Tak mau, mungkin.

Mereka menyelesaikan apa yang tersisa dalam mangkuk masing-masing. Reandra menghampiri Mas Jarot setelahnya, berbincang-bincang seru sementara Seto merapikan mangkuk dan sendok-garpu mereka. Saat Seto datang, Reandra menatap agak lama, matanya berbinar jahil. Seto tahu ia punya ide buruk.

“Mas.” Reandra tersenyum, telunjuk menekan pipi Seto. “Ki ngko sek mbayar arek iki yo.”

Seto melotot. “Kok gue?” Ia menepis tangan Reandra, merengut.

“Kan elu yang ulang tahun,” cengir Reandra. “Traktir lah.”

Seto mendumal kesal. Untung ia bawa dompetnya! Anak iblis. Selalu punya tipu muslihat bahkan ketika niatnya terlihat baik.

Mas Jarot tertawa-tawa. “Reandra bocahe ancen ngono kae,” nasihatnya, menepuk pundak Seto. “Sesuk neh ati-ati yo, ojo langsung iyo-iyo wae.”

Masukan itu diiyakan dengan senyum kecut oleh Seto. Reandra melirik, terkikik geli sepanjang mereka di parkiran. Seto menendang tumitnya dan berusaha membuatnya tersandung, tapi Reandra mengelak dengan mudah. Memang beda jagoan jalanan.

“Gue bakal masuk ilmu pemerintahan UNY lewat SNM,” ujar Reandra, sembari mencari kunci motor di saku. “Itu hadiah gue buat ulang tahun lu.”

Seto mengerjap. Sejurus kemudian tawanya meletus, geli. Kesal. Apa hubungannya Reandra kuliah dengan hadiah ulang tahunnya? Wong gendheng. Seto tidak akan diuntungkan apa-apa sekalipun Reandra diterima di Harvard lewat jalur undangan. Tapi, ah, namanya Reandra. Hingga saat ini Seto belum bisa mengerti jalan pikirannya. Sekalipun Reandra sering sekali benar, dalam kegilaannya.

Ia menelengkan kepala. “Masuk UGM lewat SNM sana, baru gue terima.”

Reandra mencibir. “Gampang,” sahutnya, tapi Seto tahu ia tak benar-benar mampu maupun niat melakukannya. “Tapi kalau gue masuk UGM, hadiahnya ga gue tambahin sama lagu.”

Apa lagi ini. “Lagu?” Seto mengangkat alis, senyumnya miring. Tergelitik.

“Gue bikinin lu lagu. Khusus buat hadiah ulang tahun lu.” Kemudian, setelah diam beberapa saat, ia menambahi. “Jadi ke depannya gue ga perlu ngasih lu hadiah lagi, tinggal mainin lagunya aja.”

Seto tak berpikir ketika menyahut kemudian. “Homo lu ya?”

Raut Reandra berubah, sedetik. Masam dan marah. Namun segera cair lagi menjadi ekspresi main-main penuh rayuan. “Buat lu doang.” Ia mengerling sebelah mata, bibirnya melempar cium singkat ke udara.

Seto tertawa. Ia tak menolak kala Reandra membawanya ke tempat asing lainnya, di mana anak-anak jalanan selalu berkumpul dan Reandra datang meminjam gitar mereka untuk bernyanyi padanya.

_Sudut ke sudut lagi, di Jogja gue dan Seto lari..._

(Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Reandra masih akan menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya. Di depan jutaan mata. Di hadapan dunia.)

**Author's Note:**

> SUGENG AMBAL WARSA DEN BAGUS!!!! AHHHH MY BABY MY LOVE MY DEAREST CHILD.............. hiks im devastated i love him so much.. T_T someone call the cops on reandra for corrupting innocent youth crime pls he's really out there being a bastard since ever lmao
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca!


End file.
